And Now For a Word
ISN films a segment on Babylon 5, right in the midst of a deadly conflict between the Narn Regime and the Centauri Republic. Cast Regular *Bruce Boxleitner as Captain John Sheridan *Claudia Christian as Commander Susan Ivanova *Jerry Doyle as Security Chief Michael Garibaldi *Mira Furlan as Ambassador Delenn *Richard Biggs as Dr. Stephen Franklin *Andrea Thompson as Talia Winters *Stephen Furst as Vir Cotto *Bill Mumy as Lennier *Mary Kay Adams as Na'Toth *Robert Rusler as Lieutenant Warren Keffer *Andreas Katsulas as Ambassador G'Kar *Peter Jurasik as Ambassador Londo Mollari Guest Starring *Kim Zimmer as Cynthia Torqueman *Christopher Curry as Senator Ronald Quantrell *Granville Ames as Psi Cop *John Christian Graas as Johnny *Leslie Wing as Johnny's Mother Featuring *Joshua Cox as Tech #1 *José Rey as Dock Worker Cast Notes * Regular cast members appearing in this episode are John Sheridan, Susan Ivanova, Michael Garibaldi, Stephen Franklin, Delenn, Londo Mollari, and G'Kar. Summary Intro On the ISN network host Cynthia Torqueman introduces a special segment entitled "36 Hours on Babylon 5." She rehashes the recent history of the station, calling attention to the difficulties and dire projections associated with its launch. The first video clip of the news team's approach to Babylon 5 sets the report's dramatic tone. An altercation between Narn and Centauri transport ships ends with the Narn transport firing upon and destroying the Centauri transport. Act I In Bay 1, the emergency teams work quickly to save the wounded Centauri crew members as Cynthia explains the situation to the viewers. She attempts to spot interview Dr. Franklin and Captain Sheridan, who both respond with different forms of "no comment." In following interviews, Ambassador Mollari claims the Narn are attempting to bring the conflict into neutral zones in order to strike at the Centauri unprovoked, while Ambassador G'Kar claims Mollari is lying and the attack was justified. Several slice-of-life interviews with various passengers and crew members follow including Eduardo Delvientos, Franklin and Sheridan. G'Kar later issues an official statement by the Narn Regime: the Centauri ship which was attacked was carrying weapons of mass destruction intended for the front lines of their war with the Narn. He threatens that if the Centauri continue to use Babylon 5 as a relay for their weapon transport, the Narn will attempt to shut the station down by any means necessary. Act II As the news segment continues, Cynthia asks Senator Quantrell whether Babylon 5, with its excessive interest in non-human issues, is worth the investment. He gives the station very hesitant praise, citing its necessity after the Earth-Minbari War. Senator Quantrell says that Earth Alliance has rebuilt it's military vastly superior to what it was during the Earth-Minbari War, and if the war where to occur again "today" that the war would go very differently, hinting that the Earth-Alliance would be capable of now defeating the Minbari. ISN reporter Cynthia agrees with Senator Quantreel and says that due to the vastly improved power of Earth forces, the greater use of Babylon 5 lies in its economic benefits, a position hotly refuted by Capt. Sheridan who states that the EA lacks the military power to realistically fight a war against the Minbari Federation, Centauri Republic, and Vorlon Empire. An interview with Cmdr. Ivanova shows that HAZMAT teams are investigating the debris of the Centauri transport in order to verify G'Kar's claims. Cynthia's subsequent interview with Garibaldi is interrupted by a call from Ivanova about the HAZMAT report: "We've got a problem." Cynthia attempts an interview with Ambassador Kosh, but is given the cold shoulder. A following interview with Ambassador Delenn begins friendly enough with questions of Minbar and their languages. However, the questions become increasingly personal and uncomfortable: Delenn's new appearance, and how humans – particularly those who lost family and friends during the war – would view her transformation into a Human/Minbari hybrid, a question which upsets Delenn. The interview ends with a call to a session of the Advisory Council. The results of the investigation reveals that the destroyed transport was indeed carrying fusion bombs, ion cannons, Mass drivers, and heavy-energy weapons. G'Kar calls for the remaining Centauri transports to be searched and their weapon cargoes to be impounded, to which Mollari angrily declares that the ships will defend themselves against any such attempts. Suddenly, the room lights momentarily dim and muffled detonations are heard. Ivanova links in to report the Narn and Centauri ships have opened fire on one another outside the station, shown on external viewers. Act III Inside the station, beings are directed to the station’s shelters while outside, the Narn and Centauri forces continue to trade shots, beginning to attack the Earth forces as well. Disregarding the threats of war from both ambassadors Captain Sheridan has the Earth forces open fire on the Narn and Centauri with the aim to disable. Within seconds EarthForce disables both the Narn and Centauri ships, with the remaining Narn and Centauri forces surrendering to the Earth Alliance. Cynthia interviews G’Kar and Londo on the source of the conflict between their peoples. Both argue the historical perspective of their races. In C'n'C, Ivanova oversees the searches of the transports before being interrupted by the arrival of a Centauri Cruiser. Londo links in to C'n'C to issue an ultimatum: if the Centauri transports and crews are not released un-searched, the cruiser will blockade Babylon 5. Any ships entering or leaving the station's area will be fired upon and detained. A public service announcement of the Psi Corps follows. Act IV The Centauri cruiser holds station on the outside perimeter of Babylon 5 while the debate between the two sides continues in the council chambers. Torqueman tries to interview Sheridan and G'Kar as they leave the room. Later, Senator Quantrell comments on how the presence of Babylon 5 may be drawing Earth into alien conflicts. EarthGov refuses the demands of the Centauri cruiser. Capt. Sheridan prepares to bluff the Centauri by sending an auto-piloted transport past the cruiser, threatening retaliation for any aggressive actions. The transport passes by the cruiser unharmed and the Centauri link in to talk. The celebrations in C'n'C are cut short by the arrival of a Narn Heavy Cruiser which immediately proceeds to engage the Centauri craft. In the resulting fight the Centauri cruiser is destroyed and the Narn cruiser is heavily damaged. The Narn craft attempts to escape through a jump point before succumbing to the damage. Act V Torqueman concludes the segment of "36 Hours" by stating that, while Babylon 5 is definitely a dangerous place and will continue to be a source of controversy and conflict, it should also be given more time to fulfill the dreams of its founders. Torqueman's final question is whether B5 is worth it. Most people say yes, G'Kar is not certain, and Quantrell says it is yet to be seen. Sheridan appeals to the idea of making a better world by building the future. Memorable quotes Continuity * The Narn-Centauri War continues to go badly for the Narn Regime. According to ISN, the Narns have lost six of the previous seven major engagements. * Interplanetary Expeditions, which is shown to be one of the segment's sponsors, had previously been mentioned in ("Infection") as financing expeditions to worlds along the Rim, including Ikarra VII. At the time Franklin was unable to find any information on them, so it appears they have since begun to foster a public image. * David Corwin, a recurring character since "Signs and Portents," is finally given a name and rank (Second Lieutenant). * References are made to the Minbari Assassin, his activities, and repercussions (e.g. a bomb that blows out two levels and a near attack by the Vorlon Empire, as seen in "The Gathering"). * Eduardo Delvientos makes a brief reappearance, his first and only since "By Any Means Necessary" where he is interviewed as a member of the Dockers Guild and makes reference to the strike over budget cuts during the previous year (the subject of said episode). * President Morgan Clark is said by his own internal polling agency to have risen in popularity, having set his policies on focusing more on the needs of Earth, a promise he made shortly after assuming the Presidency in "Chrysalis". * Senator Hidoshi is no longer a member of the Earth Senate. Notes * The events depicted in this episode presumably occurred several weeks before the ISN broadcast. The broadcast would occur after both "Knives" and "In the Shadow of Z'ha'dum." * Near the end of the Psi Corps commercial, something flickers across the screen. Pausing at that moment reveals a subliminal message: "The Psi Corps is your friend. Trust the Corps." It is a continuing display of the Psi Corps' efforts to persuade telepaths into their ranks. * Ambassador Delenn's visible grief and regret when the reporter confronts her with the death toll in the Earth-Minbari War (250,000 humans) is more understandable in light of later revelations about her personal role in the war ("In the Beginning", "Atonement"). DVD release * This episode, along with the other 21 from Season 2 have been released on DVD with extensive Special features. External links * Category:Babylon 5 episodes Category:Babylon 5 Season 2 episodes